The Story of Ivy Winters
by GG Stormfire
Summary: What if Neal Cassidy had a adoptive daughter? Ivy Cassidy, or Irvine Elizabeth Cassidy, falls through many tragedies and struggles to find out who she is and who she wants to be. Be ready for magic, fighting and the struggle to choose between being a hero or a villain! Will Ivy ever live to find her happy ending? Poison ivy destroys everything in their path, will Ivy do the same?
The story of Ivy Winters
11pm on the dot. Nothing to be heard across the apartment except the TV and the faint barking of the street dogs. Police lights scatter the sky as I look down from the balcony. I hear the crickets playing their melody and owls calling out in the night. I let out a soft sigh then head back inside disappointed in my father.

2 hours later I pace around the messy apartment, dirty dishes lining the counter top from meals unfinished, clothes scattered on the floor of my tiny beat up bedroom. He said he would be here at 11pm sharp, but like every night, it is hours after he should be home. I shake my head denying to call him just yet. Picking up a small photo frame I rub my thumb across the dark wooden structure looking down at the picture of me swimming in a deep pool and my father in the middle of a cannonball. My smile falters as I gently put the photo back. No pictures of my mother in the apartment nor in my dresser. I never knew my mother, she abanded me and my father when I was only one years old. We never speak of her anymore, it only brings bad memories. I start to sit down onto our old couch as sleep calls my name. As I get comfy and close my eyes the blasting phone rings, the sound echoing in the darkened and quiet apartment. I force myself out of the sleepy trance and quickly throw myself off the couch worried it is my father saying he won't make it home tonight. I find the muffled ringing from under a pile of clothes and press answer.

"H-Hello?" I say into the phone, a bit weary of who it might be. No identification helps sooo much.

"Ivy it's Neal." I hear from the other line. His voice is raspy and tired.

"Where are you!? It is nearly 1am! You told me you would be home at 11pm! Gosh dad I feel more like a mother to you then your 17 year old daughter!" I shout into the phone, clearly frustrated.

"Ivy-"

"No don't Ivy me! Where the heck are you?!"

"I'm at Lillian's."

"Who is Lillian?! Any other girl you decided to just hang out with and leave me for?" I ask confused but with a sharpness and anger to my voice.

"I met her at the bar. Look-"

"The bar!? You told me you were out studying!" I glare at the photo wishing my father in the picture was real.

"Look, the police found me out and i needed to get away. I'm coming to pick you up. We'll start off new again. You always wanted to go to New York City."

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. As your father I know what's best. I'll be over in 15 minutes."

"No. I can't take this. Not again. You say you know best for me but you disappear to who knows where, getting drunk and hanging with girls. Well, i'm not taking your shit anymore!" I slam the phone down in frustration and run to my room crying into my ivory pillow.

My makeup is smeared and I look utterly disgusting. A knock is sounded at the door. Not a polite knock, No one that is forced. I panic and grab my green gem encrusted necklace, the only thing I have from my mother. I frantically search for a way out starting to hyperventilate. A big bang is heard from the living room. They knocked the door down. My father left me for this. Tears threaten to come spilling out but i quickly wipe them away and scan the room for a way out. My eyes land on my small rusty window. I only looked out of it to admire the city and to wish for Peter Pan to take me away from this horrible life like any little kid does when upset. I say a quick prayer and force the window open with a sudden strength that surged through me. Footsteps inch their way to my room along with the occasional creaking of wood flooring. The training i have received for these situations plays through my mind. I only have 2 options, jump out of the window or fight and risk being caught. My teeth clench as I grab a knife and throw it into the door hoping to scare them away. Its fight or flight, the police should be here any second if i hadn't scared them away. I growl in frustration and force myself to sit on the ledge of the window sill and listen quietly for the police to barge into my room. The wind whispers my name softly, beckoning me to jump out. I close my eyes and become one with the wind pushing myself off the ledge as i hear the police kick open my door. Not sighted just yet, maybe you will catch me someday.


End file.
